Kido
Kido (木戸, Kido) is a detective and fictional character from the anime and manga series of Baki the Grappler. Personality Kido is portrayed as a laid back somewhat lazy detective, he follows his own kind of justice system where he often let's thugs go because he understands they're just kids having their own kind of fun and that most of them are troubled. He tends to hang around those he believes need someone to be there for them, showing he has a good heart. When learning about how Baki Hanma was treated as a kid, his emotions swelled and was rather upset about it. Appearance Kido is a short man, roughly the same size as a 13 year old Baki. He wears what you would imagine a common detective from the 90's era would, a long trench coat and a tucked in shirt with a tie, he also can be often seen smoking which is another common trait of the 90's era detective. History 'Baki the Grappler' Childhood Saga When Detective Kido first met Baki he could sense that the boy was a troubled youth simply by the look on Baki's face. He knew that Baki was a boy that did a lot of fighting in order to prove himself, and felt that he needed someone to be there for him, so he decided to stick close to Baki and keep an eye on him. Detective Kido is first seen smoking a cigarette and watching as Baki takes on Kitazawa and his band of thugs, telling his new rookie, Yanase, to wait and see what happens. As Baki takes one after the other down but eventually begins to slow and come to a stop, Kido puts out his cigarette and grabs out his whistle, blowing it and disbanding the group of thugs. He walks through them and kicks one calling him a kid and telling him to go home as it was past his bed time. When he reaches Baki he calls out to wake him up and Baki reacts defensively and launches a kick at his face knocking out a tooth of his which seems to be a reoccuring problem, once realizing that Kido isn't actually one of the thugs they briefly talk about how many Baki defeated which amounts to thirty-seven. Kido is often seen visiting Baki throughout the series simply to check in on him and see that he is okay, he also quite frequently stands outside Baki's home and smokes until Baki returns and tells him to make sure he picks up his cigarette butts. In the anime, after the fight between Baki and his father Yujiro Hanma, Baki is carrying his mothers ring when he drops it as he goes to pick it up he begins crying and a police officer near by notices and asks him why he is so beat up, Baki pleads to allow him to continue just a little further and the police officer is confused and calls out to him as Baki runs off, but Kido stops him telling the police officer to let him go. In the anime, Kido is once more standing outside Baki's home and explains that he learned about Emi Akezawa's death, stating that he hasn't seen Baki in some time and hopes that he is alright, Hitoshi Kuriyagawa appears out of the darkness and asks him if he is the Detective that Baki told him about, they sit down and Kuriyagawa explains a bit more to Kido about Baki's life and what recently happened with Yujiro, Kido becomes overwhelmed at how Emi treated Baki asking how anyone could treat their 13 year old son like that but learns about her death and Baki's defeat, he asks where Baki is now and Kuriyagawa tells him that he's training to take on Yujiro again, and Kido says that Baki has grown and now doesn't need him to be there anymore, he goes to reach into his pocket and Kuriyagawa offers one of his cigarettes instead but Kido tells him he has actually quit. In the end Kido asks what Kuriyagawa will do now to which he replies that he'll be around and watching what happens, and the two walk off in separate ways. Abilities Gallery Kido.png|Kido in the first season. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Japanese characters